Alison Dumbledore
by Ammee
Summary: Alison dumbledore was just your average twenty year old who's read the hp books and has a boston terrier named steve. when she recieves a box at her front door... that changes her life, and is soon a creativity and arts professor at hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

My whole life has been a royal pain in the ass. Most of it has not been pleasant. I don't really want to go into that right now. So I won't.

To tell you about myself, well I'm twenty years old. So far I've graduated high school. I'm allergic to

Kool-Aid. It's true. I Have an over active imagination. I'm very creative. I've also dyed my hair electric purple with black streaks.

My name is Alison Dumbledore, I don't know why my last name is like some character from the harry potter books, but it is. I was adopted when I was 12, into the home of Amy and Richard Zobel. They're Jewish. I'm not. I had decided to keep my last name because they didn't like me very much. All their friends had children. So they picked some random kid out of like a million. I'm lucky they let me keep my last name.

So today was just like every other day for me. I sat reading fan fiction on the neon green couch in my apartment. With my Boston Terrier, Steve lying beside me sleeping wearing a mahogany knitted sweater I got from a garage sale at some animal shelter.

I was reading Bothering Alagaesia, some Eragon fic. When there was a knock on my front door.

Slowly I got off the couch. Put my laptop down and walked over to the door opening it. Revealing a large package in front of me, I didn't order anything and I sure wasn't expecting anything either.

I stood there for a moment then finally I decided to bring it in.

I set the box down the living room floor. Then Steve came up to it and began pawing the side of the cardboard square. I wondered what was inside of it. So I being the ever curious one that I am got a knife cutting off the tape. I opened it finding an envelope, a large old book, and a stick that looked somewhat like a wand. Let's just say that wasn't the only thing I found in there a black messenger bag with a electric purple dragon on it lay at the bottom of the box.

This was so cool but so weird.

I picked up the letter, because that would be the smart thing to do. And opened the envelope pulling the letter out and began reading it.

_**Dear Alison Dumbledore,**_

_**I have recently just found out that I have a Granddaughter,**_

_**That happens to be you Alison. **_

_**I know you haven't had the best life, and it pains me to hear this. **_

_**I know you may come to question whether I am really your grandfather or not. **_

_**Well, I am. **_

_**So you may have read some books, known as the harry potter series. **_

_**Well they are based on fact. The stories are real. **_

_**You were in fact born on April 1**__**st**__** 1976. Four years before harry was born.**_

_**When I found out about you I realized my son and his wife must have sent you somewhere safe. **_

_**Well safer than you would have been. **_

_**Please try to understand if I had known that you were alive I would have come for you. **_

_**And that is what I am doing now. Well sort of.**_

_**Look in the envelope and you will find a necklace with a black dragon pendant. **_

_**Please pack the necessities you will need you may bring your dog with you also. But since he hasn't been born yet in my time (August 1994 28**__**th**__** a Monday) When you are ready dressed and packed grab you things and dog and put on the necklace it will take you to me. **_

_**And I know it's may be hard to believe but magic is real.**_

_**Also bring the other things in the box as well. **_

_**The messenger bag is a never ending bag, it will hold anything you need.**_

_**The book is merlins, our ansestors. it grants wishes, making it so you**_

_**May pull anything you need out of it. And I mean anything.**_

_**I suggest you pack everything in the messenger bag along with Merlin's wand**_

_**It will work for you because if my calculations are correct you are merlin's heir. **_

_**I know you could have gone to Hogwarts if you had stayed. **_

_**But since you have never used your powers I suggest you learn while you're here. **_

_**I was hoping you may teach a new class for me. I will let you choose the topic in subject's of this class.**_

_**If you so choose to teach it. **_

_**We will talk about it once you arrive. **_

_**You're Grandfather,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore. **_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts.**_

_**Ps. This is not a joke or scam, I suggest for you safety that you come today as soon as possible. **_

I looked at the letter in disbelief. Suddenly I grinned madly. "maybe I should take a chance…" I looked at steve thoughtfully, "what do you think Steve, you up for an adventure." Steve barked loudly in response.

"ok… then let's get ready my friend…" I said grabbing my new messenger bag and placing the letter in it then placed therest of the boxes contents into the bag.

I grabbed steve and set off to my bedroom and bathroom grabbing as many items as possible and tossing them into the bag.

I had layed out an outfit, jacket and shoes. And quickly put them on.

My out fit consisted of. A black tank top, that went about a half an inch over my belly button. Some fingerless gloves. A tight well fitted pair of flared faded blue jeans with two large holes across each of my knees. a black leather belt with silver spikes and chains on it. Some black burette which I put it on backwards. and a pair of black knee high sneakers with electric purple shoe laces.

I looked in the mirror noting that I looked hot. Steve barked in approval.

Then I put on my black leather jacket with a grey hood. Placed the messenger bag on my shoulder and picked up Steve holding him securely in my arms.

Then without hesitation I put on the dragon pendant necklace and put it on. With a loud popping noise I found myself in a magnificent office looking face to face with my grandfather, Albus Dumbledore.

"sooooo…" I began awkwardly, "I guess I should call you grandfather, huh?"

His eyes twinkled softly at me.

"That would be nice if so wish It." he said smiling slightly. I smiled back grinning widely.

And for once in my life I felt at home.

I cleared my throat loudly and spoke, "gramps i read somewhere in the letter that I may teach I class of my own subject choice."

"That is correct what did you have in mind." he asked.

"well I pondered it and I was hoping to teach a Creativity Class, to make the students learn beyond just every day magic classes and homework. And I really didn't like homework to begin with, so if I may add if it comes to homework I wish to make it as open, fun and creative as possible." I finished saying looking at my grandfather.

He responded with, "yes, I quite think that would be most helpful for them indeed" he glanced at me then added, "what kind of subject would you teach in this creativity class of yours?"

"Well I was hoping to teach them topics like Muggle filmmaking which they would the class would split into four groups and write a script acting it out they can ask other school mates to join them in that. , also creative writing such as fanfiction, and other genres of writing, watching Muggle films from 2012 and earlier, singing, songwriting. Music Video's, Muggle snacks. Cooking. Make up and clothing design maybe sewing but by magic of course, And oh.. yeah to write their own divination, by creating humorous unrealistic tea leaf prediction. Drawing, Painting, And last but not least, creating their own Magical invention idea's, whether it's already been invented but will add to it, or something new. I might need magical apporated muggle items, movies, and computer laptops connected to from the future, and connected to , word prossesser, photoshop, and movie making items and software. But that would be pretty much all it would be connected to. Though they could only use the laptops when I allowed them to, if they take the items I possess without my persmission or knollege or checking it out. they so called object would immidiatly disappear from them and come back to my classroom in its rightful place. So does that sound like a good idea gramps?" I said finally taking a breath after babbling that all out."

"That sound well thought out, good, "he said, "Though the book you possess, with grant you anything you will need and other things you want. "

"oh… ok." I said nodding, "so where will I stay while at hogwarts" I also added still holding on to Steve and my messenger bag filled with all my stuff.

"you're quarters are in your class room, in the classroom it is behind the painting of the founders which the classroom right is next to the Gryffindor common room." my grandfather said popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

I eyed the bowl of lemon drops on his desk, " umm… you don't mind if I have one do you?"

His eyed twinkled merrily, "of coarse" I picked a lemon drop up and popped into my mouth savoring the flavor with a silly look on my face, "it appears that my fondness of sweets has been passed down to you, my son Artemis wasn't too fond of them though."

I was still savoring the lemon drop when I added, "that's cool, have you ever had a Carmel Frappuccino…? It's my favorite sweet of all, way better than ice cream In my opinion."

" can't say that I have…" grandfather said curiously.

"well than sometime we we should go to a muggle coffee shop called starbucks, and have one, or I could pull one from the book sometime and you could try it, Mmmmm… Frappuccino's" I said starring into space dreamily, while slightly drooling.


	2. Chapter 2

-TWO-

I am walking to my quarters now. Dobby the house elf is showing me where they are.

So I'm fallowing him while steve is still sadly in my arms. Boy he's heavy.

But… that's what I get for feeding him my leftover pizza last night. Damn.

Anyway I've come to my quarters at the portrait of the founders. Dobby say's the password is 'Star Wars' hmmmm… sounds a lot like a movie series I've seen in the future. **shrugs** well whatever.

I say the password and Dobby leaves with a pop and is gone. I hurriedly, walk thru the entry way behind the portrait and set Steve down onto the floor. of course being the lazy dog that he is, he jumps up onto the red couch curls up and falls asleep.

"Steve you are so lazy" I mutter under my breath.

Out of nowhere I hear a response from the living room as I'm walking around the small kitchen getting a feel for things, "that's what you think all the time Alison, all the time"

Surly I was hallucinating, but no I'm pretty sure I heard Steve speaking people talk.

I turn around toward the couch walking over to it, "did you just talk…?" I asked the small lump on the couch.

Steve turn his head to look at me from his spot on the couch "yep Alison I did, that I did…" he spoke in a southern drawl. Uh… we weren't even from the south. Steve was definably from the west, because that's where I raised him as a puppy. And also that's where I spent most of my life in Colorado.

I fist pumped the air, "Yes! Awesome now we can officially communicate I'm so blessed" I picked up Steve and swung him around in the air, "yay!" I screamed happily Steve looked half way between scared and wanting to puke. He put his paw over his mouth and turned somewhat green.

"Ugh! I feel like I'm gonna throw up…" he said and I realized that I should probably put the Steve back down. But instead I dropped the sucker by accident of course. Yada… yada… yada… and so on.

"Sorry Stevie" I said a little too quickly.

Steve sat up and glared at me. more like squinting his eyes really. "don't call me stevie, it's Steve... maybe I should spell it out for you, eh."

"ummm. No need Steve." I looked uncomfortable at this moment. Heck I felt uncomfortable. His squinting scares me.

Poor guy. I don't think he realizes he's squinting instead of glaring. Well then again maybe I should let him know. I wonder why I never noticed his squinting eyes of death before.

"hey steve know you're squinting right?" I asked gazing at his squinty eyes in fear of my life. Just kidding. But hell!it would be pretty hilarious if steve's squinting could actually kill some one. Because that wouldn't make sense at all. And people would die or be scared for their lives. And they might faint in the process or even run around like a chicken with their heads cut off. And that would be bad. But in a logical sense the would spell out, B-U-L-L S-H-I-T. and I wouldn't call that sensible.

But enough about that what about you?

Umm. Nevermind your not in the story, and I sort of babbling rather oddly on some story I'm writing…

Duh it's a story, fic, fanfiction… Grrr. Whatever!

Any back to my story, and enough of my weirdness, If that's even a word. No clue… but anyway.

Steve stopped squinted and looked sheepish he even turned magenta in embarrassment. like I care. I mean really magenta. Strange dog. strange dog. So I told him, "uh… Steve you turning magenta, are you feeling embaresed about something," I said lifting an eyebrow.

Steve shifted on the couch uncomfortably, "NO! …I mean umm.. no way I'm not embaressed about anything!"

"come on steve You can't deny it, you can't hide it… you can't fight it. YOUR EMBARESSED. Tehehe, so funny, I mean oh my taco, I didn't know dogs could turn that color Hah that is so HIlARIOUS! Hahaha! HAH! tehehe!. " I fell on the floor laughing my ass off. It was too funny.

Steve stopped blushing and rolled his eyes and groaned, "some friend you are…"

WHAM!

A pillow smacked him right in the face. "take that back steve!"

"NEVER!" steve said falling off the couch and running out of the room, "you'll never take me alive!"

I chased after him… "you lying dog! Take tthat back right now! I'm your best friend Steve! Best Friends are supposed to be there for each other. YOU TRAITOR!" I threw another pillow at steve, he ducked missing it by an inch. I lunged at him only to land flat on my face… "owwwwwww! Get back here! ARGH!"

I was still laying on the ground screaming to steve like the drama queen that I am. Hell I'm amazing at it.

Steve snickered at me, his paw covering his mouth. "sucker..."


	3. Chapter 3

-THREE-

So, by the time I was done chasing Steve and unpacking and getting settled; there was a knock on the portrait door. At that time I happened to be drinking a Frappuccino. It was good. I'd like to say I made this myself… but I didn't.

I walked over to the portrait hole swung the portrait open knocking whoever had knocked on it over in the process. "insufferable…" the voice muttered and instantly I knew who it was.

Of course reading the harry potter book helped a little. "SNAPEY!" I said running out and looking down at severus snape smirking, "soooo… how's life on the floor."

"if you would kindly move out of my personal space and let me get up off this floor, I would like speak to you for a moment Ms. Dumbledore."

"oh my taco! Snapey can you just call me by my first name? cause calling people mr. or ms. Is just boring, my name is Alison… say it with me A-L-I-S-O-N. plus it makes me feel older than the dark lord baldy-locks himself, I mean he what voldemort was like born like so long ago. Geesh tommy is an old geezer…. Pft! So old"

Snapey's expression was unreadable. How sad. Pft! Like I care.

"would you stop you incessant babbling so I can take you to the great hall!" he shouted…

"why?" I asked innocently.

"because you need to eat!" he muttered darkly.

"why?" I asked again this time for my own amusement. Tehehe!

"you insolent woman dumbledore asked me to…" he said raising his voice again…

"but why?" I asked smirking evilly at the greasy haired potions master who has a humongous nose.

I mean really you could fit the whole world in there… **shudders at thought** I really don't want to go up there. not now not ever!

"Ms. Dumbledore what are starring at?" snapey asked sternly.

"hmmmm…?" I asked lazily

"I ask again what are you starring at?" Snape barked angrily…

"your nose!" I said simply, "it's huge you could fit the whole flipping world up there…"

"why you little…" he began but he was sadly interrupted by a walking talking were wolf Remus Lupin.

"Severus, who are you man handling this time… I hope it's not professor treyowny again! Last time the head master was furious." He walked up to snape then looked at me shocked… "well you not the divination professor… who are you?"

"stay out of this lupin!" snape warned. But I chose to ignore the big grease ball and introduce my self.

"oh sorry I'm the Creative arts professor, Alison at your service, Alison fucking Dumbledore, pleased to meet you?"

Both lupin and snapes mouths dropped at my choice in words.

"watch you language ms. Dumbledore for it may be your last…" snapey warned trying to be scary. But he was so not!

"Snapey my word are my own… get over it greaseball, please save me from your boringness" I yawn and pick up Steve, then walk over to lupin and smile at him, "sooo… lupin could you show me where the great hall is… so I don't get lost…"

"certainly, we don't want to miss dinner now do we?

I shake my head, "no really want to eat… I am so hungry, I wander if they have any taco's… mmmm… taco's" lupin chuckled as we slowly made our way down the hall toward the great hall leaving snape standing there fuming.

I turn my head back towards snape and stick my tongue out, "see you around snapey!"

"bye you over grown bat!" said my dog steve loudly.

Snape realized my dog was talking and fell over fainting. I laughed loudly walking with lupin in complete utter silence.


End file.
